Invisible Ties Intertwine
by azurill30
Summary: Two worlds of the same Universe, Fated to be intertwined by another dimension. Heroes lift the curse, Repetition coming to an end with divine intervention. Two blades of evil's bane, Beyond anyone's comprehension, Gifts each world with a gain, And ends all pain of the three dimensions. Their journey may be very complicated... (Fates also Included) (Note: Green Male Blue Female)
1. Prologue

One moment, Red was with his best friends, Gold, Green, Blue, Yellow, Silver, and Crystal, the next, he found himself, and all the other PokeDex holders for that matter, in the middle of a battlefield. Well, not really. But the tension of this weird, almost imaginary room was definitely high.

In one side was a man in strange robes, wearing a hood which made it impossible to see how he looked like. In the other side was a beautiful woman with long, emerald like hair. In front of them was another hooded figure, with light blue hair peaking out of his robe and three others behind him, seeming just as confused as the Dex Holders.  
"Oh, Arceus!" A certain blond haired girl cried out, looking behind her to see.. Arceus. Red turned to where she was looking, his eyes widening.  
"What's going on..?"

Each person explained their position, being gods of different worlds. Most of the Dex Holders knew of Arceus. He was known as the god of their world, and with the help of others Pokemon, the creator. While his world was in no current danger, he decided to help these two different universes in the same world.

The first hooded figure was what was left of the Fell Dragon's, Grima, humanity. It seemed the three who came with the other hooded figure were cautious of him, and had a right to do so. The Fell Dragon was considered a god by some, and worshipped as so despite being able to destroy the world if resurrected.

The second figure was known as Naga, the leader of the Divine Dragons, and also considered a god by some. She was who some went to when they needed help in one of these worlds. Naga was the divine intervention needed to set hopeful things in motion.

The final hooded figure, was also the last piece of the God Anankos' humanity. He was a dragon taking a human form, just for this moment when he would be able to save himself from his own madness.

The three people who Anankos had summoned appeared to know a lot of the troubles the Dex holders would soon be facing. The three all appeared to be swordsmen, one being a red headed woman with twin tails, the next being a silver haired male with blue clothing, and the last being a blond man in more samurai-like clothing than the other two, who seemed to have clothing to fit a mercenary.

"We will be... Borrowing you, the strongest Pokemon trainers of your world, for our own purposes. Some will be in Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla, just as these three at my side will. Some of you will be in Ylisse, where these three used to reside." Anankos explained, a small smile on his face.  
"They have names." Grima pointed out. "Severa, Inigo, and Ow-"  
"Odin! Odin Dark!" The blond male stated proudly. "That will be my name from now on."  
Anankos cleared his throat. "We need to be close to royalty. No matter where you are, find a connection to get yourself in an important position. There is a young girl by the name of Corrin that I need all of you to protect, no matter the cost."

"And," Grima added, not wanting his and Naga's end of the deal to fall short. "If you end up in Ylisse, the same would be asked. But, you would need to protect two men by the name of Chrom and Robin." He paused for a moment, "They are... Close friends of mine."  
Severa seemed to want to object, but was kept quiet by Inigo and Odin. Instead, she only said, "How in the world are these guys supposed to blend in!? Their clothing is so weird!"  
"Hey! My clothing is amazing, let me have you know!" Blue said, Gold and Ruby both saying something similar.  
Different types of clothing appeared in front of each Dex Holder, along with a weapon, or in Bianca's case as well as a few other's, only a staff for healing. This time, Naga spoke up.  
"All of you will need to hand in your Pokemon. They do not exist in our world. Once your mission is complete, you will use the stones in your clothing's pockets to travel to wherever you desire to go." She glanced at the trio behind Anankos. "I assume he has offered you something similar."

Green stepped forward, a question on his mind. "We need back stories on these worlds we will be saving."

The dragons glanced at each other, before Anankos first answered Green. "I suppose I will start. It will be of use to the three currently with me."

"Hoshido is one of the three main lands of my world. It is the peace-loving kingdom, with four Hoshidan royals, as well as its Queen, Mikoto. The four royals of Hoshido are; the youngest, Sakura, a healer. The second youngest, Takumi, an archer. The second eldest, Hinoka, a sky knight. And the eldest, Ryoma, a swordmaster. Hoshido is bright, and always covered in light."

"The second important kingdom is Nohr. It is a war-hungry kingdom, and also has four royals, as well as its King, Garon. The four royals of Nohr are; the youngest, Elise, and a healer. The second youngest, Leo, a dark knight. The second eldest, Camilla, a malig knight. And the eldest, Xander, a paladin. Nohr is always covered in darkness, and is often said to never see the sun."

"The final kingdom is a destroyed and long forgotten one, who used to have two royals, and two sisters who could have been queen. Valla is the hidden Kingdom between Nohr and Hoshido, no longer populated by human kind due to monsters who took over. The two royals that could have been, but are currently still alive, are Corrin, the younger of the two, and Azura, the elder of the two."

"A royal is able to identify themselves in this world with Dragon Veins. All royals have the blood of a dragon, whether it be the Dawn Dragon, the Dusk Dragon, or... Well." Anankos smiled. Green's eyes widened in realization.  
"You have children." It could have been a question, but he stated it, as if he was positive it was true.  
"Correct." Anankos replied. "Or rather, a child. That child would be Corrin."  
"Which is why you want her protected."  
"Precisely."  
"Wait." Crystal jumped in, still trying to take everything in. "I have... Multiple questions, though I suppose the only one worth mentioning would be about the other royal of... Valla, was it? Um... She has dragon blood as well?"  
Anankos nodded. "Azura, the cousin of Corrin. However, her dragon blood as well as every other royal is weaker than Corrin's. The power of the dragons was given to the royal families, but only I had my heart stolen by a single woman." Anankos went quiet. "... Of course, she deserves much more than a mad dragon god who had to break free from their madness by turning into their human form."  
"Is she...?" Crystal trailed off, not wanting to continue that thought.  
"She is alive and well. Currently." Anankos said. "But ended up with another man. It was for the best."

Grima cleared his throat. "If I may," he started off, "I'd like to say a bit about the world Naga and I are from as well."  
"Of course." Anankos sighed. Grima stepped forward and removed his hood.  
"I will introduce myself with my human form. I am known as Robin, a tactician for the Prince of Ylisse, Chrom."  
"That's a lie!" Severa called out, before going quiet. Inigo apologized for the girl.  
"To prevent confusion between the Robin of the timeline you will be saving and I, I will call myself Grima, though I am no longer considered the Fell Dragon." He closed his eyes. "Where to begin..."

"I am from one of many timelines of my world. I am from a time where I let the Fell Dragon take over my body and destroy the world. Now, my other half roams a new timeline, waiting for the day that it can take over another Robin's body."  
"Your other half?" Crystal spoke questioningly.  
"I am the half that is willing to not cause destruction, to put it simply. The Fell Dragon half is elsewhere, and would most likely not help to destroy himself." Grima said. "Ylisse is a land ruled by the Exalt Emmeryn, and in the family tree is their famous ancestor, Marth. The siblings of the Exalt are Prince Chrom, and Princess Lissa." He glanced at the trio behind Anankos. "Owain-"  
"Odin!"  
"... Odin. Odin is from the same future I am from. He is the son of Lissa. He and his friends were able to go to the past and help their parents, creating a new timeline. Now, we have another timeline that needs saving. While last time, an extra twelve kids were able to easily help the Shepherds, which is what the army calls themselves, this time the enemies appear to be much stronger than in previous timelines. Which is why we need your help, especially when the Risen start appearing more frequently."  
"Uh... What's Risen?" Gold asked.  
"It's better you find out later. All you need to know now is what I have told you, and a little more information, which is that Plegia, a neighboring kingdom, has been trying to provoke Ylisse into a war for the longest time. Ferox, another neighboring kingdom, will aid Ylisse in the future." Grima closed his eyes. "Hm... Anything else should be learned in due time."

While some were more hesitant than others, everyone was able to change and prepare for the countries they would be saving. Thanks to divine intervention, there could also be privacy for each gender. During changing, some of the girls conversed with Severa, who would now be called Selena. The boys were also able to talk to Odin, previously Owain, and Inigo, who was now Laslow. The name changes were advised by Anankos, since the three may run into problems if not at least having aliases.

"So you're from Ylisse?" Blue asked, trying to start a conversation with the red headed girl  
"Duh." Selena replied. "I'm from the future Ylisse."  
"I still have no idea how that works." The brown haired woman fixed her shirt, making sure to flaunt her breasts to fool any men who thought she was only eye candy. she sheathed the bronze sword which was given to her.  
"It's... Complicated." The girl said simply. "If the Ylisse you're saving is anything like the Ylisse I saved though, it'll be explained to you eventually. Sorta."  
"We don't even know anything about fighting with weapons!" Yellow sighed, flipping the pages of a book-like weapon in her hand.  
"But at least you have the power to heal." Blue responded. "... Did they give you a book as a weapon?" She asked, taking note of the book.  
"Are you daft? That's a tome! You use it for magic." Selena rolled her eyes, her tone of voice revealing that it should have been obvious.  
"So that's what it's for..." Yellow trailed off. "And I heal Pokemon, Blue. I get tired afterwards, too."  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you can use it for something in the other world though."

Many of the male Dex Holders stayed away from Odin Dark. Well, Dia and Pearl seemed comfortable with him, anyway. They even went along with some of his acts, and used improv to continue.  
"Hurry up and get dressed." Green had scolded, interrupting the newly made trio. No one had ever seen Dia move so quickly, almost as quick as Pearl, and the three immediately went back to their acting.  
Meanwhile, Laslow and Gold were talking about girls.  
"Do you have any luck with them?"  
"Sometimes. But thanks to Super-Serious-Gal, most reject me nowadays."  
"Really? ... Super-Serious-Gal?"  
"Oh, she's the blue haired girl with the anti-gravity pigtails."  
"Her name is Crystal." Silver interjected.  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"Hm... What a beautiful name." Laslow admired the name, his smile growing wider.  
"... Dude. No. You don't want to flirt with her, trust me."

"Keep this a secret for as long as possible." Anankos advised. "Things will get complicated if you admit you are from another world. Now, close your eyes. When you open them, you will enter the new world you will live in for.. Perhaps years. In fact, likely the next four to five years." The man smiled. "Good luck, Dex Holders."  
And so, began the new journey of the pokemon trainers who had no experiences with weapons.

 _ **Preview**  
There's better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know..._

 _Here, let me give you a hand..._


	2. Shepherds Arc: Chapter 1

It had been roughly two months since that day. Since then, Yellow found a way to be recruited in the Shepherds and was currently with Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick, helping with the daily rounds. They had met strange soldiers and their... Animals, they called them? Yellow tried to heal some of them and couldn't so she didn't believe it, but went along with the white lie since they wanted to hide something so badly and it seemed harmless.

That was another thing. Yellow had found the equivalent of Pokemon here, animals. Her newly made friends were surprised to find out that she was able to heal animals, but they didn't take it for granted, for the power came at a price. The poor young mage would be extremely lethargic afterwards, and it was almost impossible to wake her up after using her healing too much.

Well, anyway, they had met those soldiers, and then continued on with their small travels in Ylisse. Once again. they had found something strange today. In the distance, someone could be seen napping on the floor.  
"Look!" Lissa said, running towards the figure. Yellow's eyes widened when she saw the familiarity in the clothing of the man on the ground. Chrom's brow's furrowed. "Chrom... We have to do something."  
"What do you propose we do?" The man asked, glancing between the male who was slowly coming to, and his kid sister.  
"I... I don't know."  
Yellow knelt down, checking the white haired man for any injuries. "Um... Oh, he's waking up!"  
Chrom and Lissa turned their attention back to the man. "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." The prince joked. "Give me your hand." Yellow took note of the strange mark on the stranger's hand, listening quietly to the conversation. She had a feeling this was the second person she would have to protect. "Are you alright?" Chrom asked.  
"Yes, Thank you, Chrom."  
"Ah, so you know who I am?"  
"I... No, actually."  
Yellow let herself fade in the background as she listened to the conversation at hand. This person... They seemed very suspicious. But at the same time, the blond mage couldn't help but to trust the man.  
"The shy one hiding away is Yellow. She's a new recruit, actually."  
Yellow flushed in embarrassment when she realized all eyes were on her. "I-It's nice to meet you!" She smiled. Robin seemed to be slightly surprised when Chrom mentioned Yellow being a girl, but said nothing and only smiled back.  
"My name is Robin. ... I just remembered that. How odd. I guess that's one mystery solved."  
"Robin? Is that foreign? ... Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we-"  
"Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa interrupted her elder brother, pointing towards the town up ahead.  
Yellow's eyes widened when she saw the smoke coming from the town. "We need to help the people there!" She rushed ahead without thinking, the brave, or perhaps the foolish, side of the young mage taking over.  
"Yellow, wait!" Chrom followed soon after, not wanting the girl with weak defenses to battle alone.  
"M'ilord! What of the stranger?" Frederick called.  
"Unless he's on fire as well, he's the least of our worries!" Chrom called back, glancing behind him momentarily. The tall brunet only sighed and followed his lord, having Lissa follow him.  
"Wait! But what about- Hm..." Robin called out, before only sighing and following the ones who kept him prisoner.

Yellow was gravely injured when Chrom arrived. The young mage panted heavily, still unused to the way of battle without her Pokemon at her side. It didn't help that her class, as Chrom put it, didn't have great defenses. Just as the poor girl was about to be finished off by a ruffian, Chrom rushed in and sliced the other man through the chest. The girl's eyes widened, being the first time she had witnessed a death such as that. The prince glanced back at the mage.  
"Are you alright!?"  
Shaky hands slowly lifted up the thunder tome which was gripped onto tightly, finishing off an enemy that tried sneaking up on Chrom. "Y-Yes.. Thank you."  
"Yellow! Chrom! Wait up!" Lissa rushed to the mages side, her eyes widening. "Let me heal you, Yellow!" Lifting up her staff, the Cleric was able to mend Yellow's wounds.  
"Wait!" Another person called out. Robin caught up to the group of four.  
"Robin! You followed us! Why?"  
"I... I'm not so certain myself." Robin stated, unsheathing his sword and blocking an attack from a myrmidon that tried sneaking up on Yellow. "But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me."  
"Of course, strength in numbers. Just stay close!"  
Yellow felt as if Chrom was hinting something towards her, since she was the one that run off. It didn't help that he glanced at her when he said that last part.

Soon, the atmosphere in the small army changed. Leadership shifted from Chrom to Robin, once the strange man revealed all his skills.  
"Yellow, stay near Chrom! Take any magical hits, and Chrom, take any physical ones!"  
"Yes sir!" Yellow neared the prince who had already started combat with the enemy.  
"Frederick, protect Lissa! Remain near her at all times for when she needs to heal someone!"  
The man only nodded, standing in front of the healer and ready to take any hits for her. Robin stood near Chrom when using his magic, and stood near Yellow when using his sword.

Together, the trio in the front lines were able to take out all the ruffians. With all the help they had, it almost seemed like nothing. Yellow dropped her tome on the floor, her hands shaking. She had just killed someone... No, many people. Chrom turned back to Yellow.  
"Yellow... Are you alright?"  
"Y-Yes.. I'm fine." Yellow got back to her senses, quickly picking up her tome and smiling at Chrom. The prince wasn't completely convinced, but there was another conversation that was more of a priority. He would talk to Yellow later. The blue haired man turned back to Lissa and Robin who were currently discussing the battle.  
"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure."

Chrom took note of how Yellow was now more silent than usual throughout the rest of their conversation. That is, until a child approached the young girl.  
"This is the mage that saved me!" The little boy tugged at Yellow's cape, the girl flushing in embarrassment. A villager soon approached the group, a smile on his face.  
"Milord, please. You must stay the night! We are simple townsfolk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!" He turned to Yellow. "There would be no better way to show our gratitude for saving us, as well as my son."  
"A most generous offer, sir." Frederick started off, and Yellow realized with only those words that he would be turning down the offer. She sighed, kind of hoping they could have stayed at least a while. Lissa was already going on about what she wanted to eat, and immediately got into a minor debate with Frederick when she realized they weren't staying. Soon, everyone was joking about Frederick the Wary, also one to be very strict.  
"Alright, Alright." Chrom concluded. "The capital isn't far. Are you ready, Robin?"  
"Yes, of course." The tactician responded, a small smile on his face.  
Yellow couldn't shake the feeling that today would be a long night...

 **Preview**

 _Quite an Entrance..._

 _What's your name?_


	3. Support Conversations 1

Yellow: Um... Chrom?

Chrom: Yes, Yellow?

Yellow: I know I'm not that great of a physical fighter... Which is the reason I chose to be a Mage. But even then, I'm always lagging behind. Why did you decide to keep me in your army?

Chrom: I saw potential in you. You may not think much of yourself, but your strength comes in wanting to protect your friends.

Yellow: B-But Robin, Frederick, you... Even Lissa is stronger than me, and she isn't even able to defend herself yet!

Chrom: She does seem to have luck on her side... Yellow, you are stronger than you know. Without your ability to use magic, the balance between defense and resistance would be off in the Shepards.

Yellow: I don't know...

Chrom: ... Let's train together. We can have a duel, and if I win you have to admit you are valuable to our team. If you win, I'll leave the subject alone.

Yellow: That... Doesn't make sense. But, I do need to train more. Alright!

Chrom: That's the spirit.

 _ **Yellow and Chrom obtained Support Level C**_

* * *

Yellow: Oh, ChuChu would love these flowers...

Lissa: Hey, Yellow!

Yellow: Ahhhh!  
... Oh, Lissa, it's just you... You scared me!

Lissa: Hehe, sorry! So, you like flowers?

Yellow: Yes, I often would pick a few flowers with my... Partner, ChuChu.

Lissa: Your partner, huh? Where are they now?

Yellow: Well... She's very far from here. I can't see her for a long time...

Lissa: Oh, Yellow... I'm so sorry.

Yellow: Ah, it's fine! I know that one day we can meet up again.

Lissa: Well, if you ever want to talk I'm here alright?

Yellow: Yes, of course! Thank you, Lissa! *Yellow leaves*

Lissa: I don't think everything is really fine though...

 _ **Yellow and Lissa obtained Support Level C**_

* * *

Robin: Hm... Try using this tome instead.

Yellow: Alright...  
... It doesn't want to work for me.

Robin: What about this one?

Yellow: No good.

Robin: And this one?

Yellow: Nothing! I'm really sorry, Robin...

Robin: No, no, it's fine. Perhaps you only need more experience.

Yellow: I'm sorry...

Robin: There's nothing to apologize for. It is strange, though. Most mages know how to use any E level tomes. Do you have any idea why only Thunder seems to work for you?

Yellow: I...  
... I don't know.

Robin: Really? Are you sure?

Yellow: Um... Oh, look at the time! Sorry Robin, I need to go! *Yellow leaves*

Robin: Yellow?... Yellow!  
... Strange. She looked as if she almost wanted to cry...

 _ **Yellow and Robin obtained Support Level C**_

* * *

Frederick: Your stance is all off. Does your horse not have a saddle? Why do you have a bronze sword? Quickly, get a practice sword!

Yellow: I'm so sorry! *Yellow leaves*

Frederick: *sighs* New trainees these days...

Yellow: *Yellow arrives again* I haven't even started my training yet and I'm tired...

Frederick: There will be a lot more where this comes from. If you want to get any stronger, you need to quickly learn how to ride a horse so you can grow to be a Dark Knight. Now then, is the saddle on your horse?

Yellow: Yes, sir!

Frederick: Unsheathe your blade!

Yellow: Ahh!

Frederick: I've already made you weaponless. You need to grip onto your sword more firmly.

Yellow: Can't I just use my tome..?

Frederick: An enemy won't wait for you to equip another weapon.

Yellow: But why do I need to learn how to use swords? I already have a weapon...

Frederick: A good soldier knows how to use a variety of weapons. Now once again, pick up your weapon!

Yellow: *sighs*

 _ **Yellow and Frederick obtained Support Level C**_

* * *

 _ *** Lissa and Chrom have Support Level C  
* Frederick and Chrom have Support Level C  
*Frederick and Robin have Support Level C  
*Robin and Chrom have Support Level C  
*Robin and Lissa have Support Level C  
*Lissa and Frederick have Support Level C**_

* * *

 ** _(A/N) Comment down below what support conversations you are interested in seeing, or seeing more of remember these facts:_**

 ** _*Note: If it is a support conversation already in the game, I will not post it on here. Just look it up online. I will only put that the two characters have a certain rank level.  
**Note that if another support conversation is asked after an A support one, an A+ or S rank conversation will automatically be available. After that, those two characters are no longer available for A+ and/or S rank conversations. So chose your pairings wisely!_**


End file.
